phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom of the School 4/One More Maid Outfit
AP: 10 Goal: Slay Boss: Naegling EXP: 600 Zenny: 1,425 Item Drop (November 2017 only): 4★ Shekinah(Phantom of the School ver.), 4★ Sol Arc Bonus: 4★ Shekinah(Phantom of the School ver.), Title: "School Festival Conqueror!", 4★ Sol Arc, Zenny: 50,000 Transcript Before Stage Clear Excalibur: Well done. I'm really impressed, Naegling. Naegling: I didn't do anything special. Shekinah: Sorry, Excalibur. Shekinah: I'm going to keep supporting you one hundred percent! Excalibur: Thank you, Shekinah. It puts my mind at ease to know you're on my side. Naegling looked somehow sad as she watched the two of them shake hands. Durandal: Naegling, didn't you have something to say to the president? Naegling: What?! No, the problem has already been solved. Durandal: What about your opinion? The one you expressed to Shekinah? Durandal: If you do indeed care about the president and the true success of the school festival... Durandal: ...shouldn't you tell all? Durandal: Don't worry. I feel the same way you do. Won't you please speak for me, too? Naegling: ... Naegling: Madam President... Are you sure just one maid's outfit is enough? Excalibur: I'm not sure what you mean. Please explain. Naegling: Okay... Naegling: I approve of the maid cafe. And it's true that Shekinah looks great in those clothes. Naegling: But! Naegling: That chest-accentuating design... Naegling: It's not made for our body type! Durandal: Right... This is a serious issue of inequity between the haves and have-nots. Everyone turned to look at Shekinah. ...Or more precisely, at a certain part of her body. Shekinah: Whoa whoa, everyone! M-My eyes are up here! Durandal: The haves are a privileged class. You should be proud of your natural endowment, Shekinah! Shekinah: What in the world are you talking about? Naegling: Okay, now that we've settled that, we'll have to order outfits that fit our rather boyish bodies. Excalibur: May I ask something? The sudden question made Naegling twitch. She tentatively turned her gaze toward Excalibur, trembling. Excalibur: Are you sure that's everything? Naegling: ... Naegling: Why? Naegling: Why Shekinah and not me? Naegling: Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't I the student council vice president? Naegling: Won't we be taking over when all you seniors graduate? Naegling: You don't care what happens once you're all gone? Excalibur: What are you talking about? Of course I-- Naegling: Then why?! Naegling: Why did you get a maid's outfit that I couldn't possibly ever wear?! Naegling: That's all the proof I need of your lack of concern for me! Commander: The dark mist... It's huge this time! The biggest ever! Commander: So this is the root of Naegling's trouble? Ack! I better put a stop to it! Naegling: Ahhh! I can't take it anymore! Commander: Naegling, please calm down! Naegling: All you care about is yourself, Madam President! Naegling: This is all I have. Don't take it away from me! Before Boss Battle Commander: Naegling, listen! Commander: Excalibur believes in you! Commander: Anyone could see that! Naegling: So then why?! Naegling: Why is it always Shekinah, Shekinah, Shekinah! Naegling: Why does the president... Naegling: Why does she always ignore me?! After Stage Clear Naegling looked like she was about to collapse where she was standing. Commander: Look out! Naegling: Huh?! Naegling: M-Madam President? Excalibur had gently caught Naegling in her arms. Excalibur: Thank you for working so hard to persuade the public morals committee even though you didn't really want to. Excalibur: Did you think I didn't appreciate how capable you are? Naegling: Oh, I, um... Uh... Excalibur: Don't be silly. I've always had high hopes for you, and I always will. Excalibur: But the truth is I inadvertently hurt you. Excalibur: Maybe it all just kind of got to our heads. Excalibur: Maybe we were too stuck on the idea that we had to do everything ourselves. Excalibur: From the perspective of the students in lower years... Excalibur: ...self-proclaimed reformers like us must seem like outdated fools who only think about themselves. Excalibur: So, Naegling, I'd like to apologize once again. Excalibur: From now on, we'll let the younger generation do a lot more. Naegling: Madam President... I-- Dagda: Okay, that's that! Now we have one last job to do. Commander: Coach Dagda?! How long have you been standing there? Naegling: One last job? Just tell me what it is. I want to help! Excalibur: Sorry, but this is my job. Excalibur: After all, you liked my maid cafe idea, so... Dagda: That's right! Now feast your eyes on this! Ta-dah! Naegling: Huh?! Durandal: Th-That's...! Excalibur: I'm sorry for causing that whole misunderstanding. The maid's outfit I first showed you was made for a rather well-endowed... Excalibur: Ahem, sorry. Let's just say it was for Shekinah. Naegling: So then this is for me? Excalibur: That's right. How do you like it? Excalibur: I think it will look great on someone cute and petite like you. I can't wait to see you in it. Naegling: Me...? Cute...? Naegling was blushing from ear to ear. Shekinah: Wow, and that design! It's adorable! Durandal: You would pop right out of this one, huh, Shekinah? Shekinah: Aren't you glad you got an outfit that's just perfect for you, Naegling? Naegling: Yeah, I don't have to worry about any wardrobe malfunctions, like you. Shekinah: What's with the dirty look?! Shekinah: Commander! Back me up here! Shekinah: How come I get all the dirty looks? Commander: (Honestly, I don't really think it can be helped.) Commander: Naegling! Commander: You're going to look great in that. I can't wait till the maid cafe opens. Naegling: Thanks, Commander! Commander: Oh, and of course, I'll be looking forward to YOU in YOUR maid's outfit, Shekinah. Commmander: Youch! Commander: Wh-What was that for, Durandal?! Durandal: That image in your head just now was in direct violation of our school's moral code. Commander: What're you talking about?! What image?! Naegling: Let's let it slide. We'll arrest him after we catch him red-handed on the day of the festival. Durandal: Right. Good idea. Commander: Wait... Does the public morals committee have the power to arrest people?! Shekinah: Huh? Shekinah: Why's everyone staring at me?! And what's that you're talking about?! Excalibur: Oh, just the thrill of a possible wardrobe malfunction on your part. Excalibur: We better take your exact measurements and made some alterations so nothing actually does pop out that day. Dagda: Leave it to me! Shekinah, just hold still. This'll be over before you know it! Shekinah: Huh? What's going on?! Naegling: What're you still doing here, Commander? That was your signal to scram. Commander: Huh?! Ouuw! Ouch! Stop tugging on my arm! But before he could say another word, the commander was tossed out into the hallway. After that, it was hard to tell what was going on. Only their voices could be heard beyond the closed door. Shekinah: Coach Dagda?! Excalibur?! Excalibur: This reminds me of the sleepovers the two of us had when we were freshmen. Shekinah: That look in your eyes is scaring me, Excalibur! Dagda: Okay, let's get started! Shekinah: Coach Dagda?! ...Okay, okay! I-I'll do it myself! Dagda: Don't be shy! Shekinah: Shy?! This is the opposite of shy! Excalibur: Settle down, Shekinah. That's a good girl. Shekinah: Excalibur?! Why are you acting so weird? Naegling: Hmm... I'd say this far exceeds the realm of envy. Durandal: Yes, it's sacred, holy... Even goddess-like... Dagda: Okay, you two... It's now or never! Shekinah: Wha--? Naegling! Durandal?! Shekinah: Yikes! Shekinah: Eeeeeeeeek!!! The maid's outfit tailor-fit to Shekinah's curvaceous body was finally complete. On the day of the school festival... Student 1: Yggs seems, like, totally different! Student 2: I never dreamed they'd ever have a maid cafe here. Student 3: I hope they do it again next year. The commander heard this and similar comments as he made his way over there. Commander: W-Wow... What a line. Dagda: Oh, Commander! Over here! Commander: Coach Dagda. When did you get here?! Dagda: I'm part of the team, so I can come and go as I please. Commander: Okay... Should we call the maids over? Dagda: You can see them later. They're super busy right now. It was true. The cafe was packed with excited customers. Naegling: Welcome home, Master! Please have a seat at the table over there! Naegling: Two Lovely Crush Omelets? Okay, coming right up! Naegling: Shall I write your names on top with ketchup? Commander: Wow, Naegling is going the whole nine yards. Dagda: Yeah, she complained up to the last minute. Dagda: But after Excalibur started raving about her maid's outfit, she wasn't as upset as she had led us to believe. Dagda: You should probably give her some encouragement, too. Shekinah: I need two Bashful Maid Cutlets! Shekinah: Could you go take table 5's order? And table 8 needs a refill on their drinks! Commander: Wow, Shekinah's really stepping up. Shekinah: Thank you! We're looking forward to serving you again soon! Commander: Still, it seems a little stiff and formal for a maid cafe. Dagda: True... She really did want to wear a maid's outfit. Dagda: But in the end, she didn't have the nerve to visit a real maid cafe. Dagda: You can tell her all about how they do it later. Commander: Hey, don't act like I'm some kind of maid cafe expert. Dulyn: Hey, you! Yeah, the pretty maid there! Dulyn: I want a First Love Strawberry Milk and a picture with you! Dulyn: Oh, and another Chocolate Fondant, too, please! Dulyn: The picture needs to be just the two of us, okay? Don't bring any other maids with you, or I'll turn on the waterworks! Commander: Umm... Commander: I'll pretend I didn't see that. Excalibur: I couldn't be happier. The maid cafe is a huge hit. Commander: Excalibur! This is all thanks to you. Excalibur: I really wanted to join in, but... Commander: It can't be helped. After all, as student council president, you have lots of other work to do. Excalibur: I'm really glad we tried this. Excalibur: This has turned out to be the best school festival ever. Look at the way everyone is smiling. Excalibur: Thank you for all the help. Commander: Oh, I don't think I really helped that much. Commander: You guys resolved your issues by talking them over. Commander: And I think that was for the best. Naegling: All right then, let's have you really help out. Shekinah: Yeah, since you don't think you helped that much, you an work three times as hard from now on! Commander: Huh?! Naegling: You have a lot of nerve kicking back right in front of us when business is at its peak. Commander: No, I was talking to Excalibur and Coach Dagda about-- Shekinah: You were? So then where are they? Commander: Where? They're right-- Hey, where'd they go?! Naegling: Save your excuses for the kitchen. The drink orders are piling up! Shekinah: And after that, you can help with crowd control. Those lines aren't getting any shorter, you know! Naegling: Yes, Master! I'll be with you in a moment! Naegling: Shekinah, could you take care of table 10?! Shekinah: I'm on it! Once you've straightened up the kitchen, Commander, we'll show you what to do! Shekinah and Naegling were working together in perfect harmony. The commander smiled while being dragged into the kitchen. Tyrfing: What do you think you're doing? Dulyn: Oh, the maids here are really top notch! Dulyn: Here, drink this. My maid made it even more delicious with her magic! Dulyn: And check out this picture. It's with Shekinah, the most popular one here! And it's just the two of us! Dulyn: Ooh, I'm a woman trapped in a girl's body. And I've been a bad, bad girl. I used my executive powers for my own benefit. Tyrfing: ... Tyrfing: Everything has been resolved, I trust? Dulyn: Yep, everything went as planned. Anyway, as long as you're here, Tyr, at least order a drink. Tyrfing: No thank you. ...So, is he here? Dulyn: Yep. I take it it's not yet the right time to meet? Tyrfing: ...Well, anyway, if you'll excuse me... Dulyn: What, leaving already? Still as cold s ice, I see. Dulyn: *Sigh* Now that the school festival's out of the way, what should I do next? Dulyn: Ooh! Heehee, I just got a great idea. To be continued... Category:Phantom of the School